


Petrified

by Eclipse_Writes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse_Writes/pseuds/Eclipse_Writes
Summary: We all want to think Youtubers act the same way when they're off the computer. That isn't true, Youtubers could be very different in the outside world. Brock is no exception to this, he might be somewhat fearless over a mic. But he is a shell of a person outside his room. He's petrified every step he takes. But when new kids come to his school, he recognized who their voices belong to he becomes more distant. That doesn't stop anything life still has to throw at him. One of them is love.





	1. Prologue

I looked out the bus window, watching as cars pass by. Slowly I looked over at the guy next to me. He had dark skin, black short hair, and an Adventure Time t-shirt on. I froze up and my heart began to beat faster, as he turned to look over at some girl. His eyes looked away from her to the front of the bus, but his head and body never moved. My breathing stopped, and I didn't even try to breathe again. I looked away quickly, wishing I could go back home and play games with the guys.  
The bus lurched to a stop as we reached the school. The guy was new here, and I was his buddy. I show him everything, and I mean everything. I showed him every secret, well not my secret place. Where I go and relax far away from people. I slowly got up from my seat and followed Marcel, I looked down at my shoes. It was my way of making sure I didn't see any unsettling movements from anyone. Until I looked up when I felt someone push me into Marcel, but my foot stopped us from colliding. I wanted to scream in fear, but I held it in like I thought myself. I was in his face, our noses an inch away from each other, his eyes locking onto the guy who pushed me. I stepped back, trying to gain my sanity after this horrific incident.  
"Hey Brock?" Marcel asked.  
"Hmm?" I answered looking at the huge tree over one side of the school, which was located in the center of the school.  
"Hey, my friends were wondering if you like to meet them at lunch. They want to get to know the guy that watches my back for as long as I stay here. And I told them you're quiet and don't like looking where you are talking. I worded it differently so it doesn't hurt you. Was that okay that I said that?" Marcel asked starting to walk forward.  
"Sure, but if they're anything like you. Kill me," I answered walking behind him looking back down at my black and white shoes.  
"Good, um you'll meet them next week. They're all still unpacking," Marcel added pushing a school door open, holding it for me.  
"That's fine with me," I replied, slipping into the school. I could tell today was going to be difficult already.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I start my way back to my room, my house is enormous. Well it's actually a Mansion, my family is rich but I don’t care. I was looking down as normal the day's struggles on my shoulders, my eyes focused on the many floor tiles. When I bumped into someone, we both fell to the floor. I looked up and saw eyes focused on me, it was something I wasn’t expecting. I screamed, fear was the only emotion I had. The person's hand moved uncomfortably sending a Chill down my spine, my mind told me to run. I got up off the floor backing away slowly. His body was on the floor, his legs sprawled out same with his arms. I turned away from the scene as I sprinted off to my room. Once I made it to my room, I quickly opened the door and slammed it shut. I couldn't breathe, my heart was beating faster than normal. I sat down in the corner of my room, closing my eyes, crying out of fear.  
I felt something crawl up my leg, opening my eyes a little bit. I saw my pet tarantula, Silver, she was a very special tarantula. We bought her after she was tested on, we saved her life, they said they did it for science. Her body crawled across my leg, I put my big hand in front of her. She climbed on it, her body was much bigger than my hand. Silver climbed up my arm, she was the only thing that could get me to look at myself without screaming. That's when Rouge bolted through her large doggy door, her fur matched Silver's pattern perfectly, unplanned and perfect. Rouge came up and licked my face, then gave a small little lick to Silver. The tarantula retaliated with small playful taps of her two front legs on Rouge's nose. They were the best of friends, and when they play together they will never stop. Then I got thinking. _Only if I didn't have this fear. Then maybe I could meet them, all of my good online friends. But it will never happen_ , I always knew that.

__________________

I looked out my window, the sun was just starting to set. My black hair was cut short, my blue eyes glowed in the soft light. I felt and heard my phone go off in my pocket. I looked at it, the person that was calling was Moo.  
"Hey dude, how can I help you?" I asked, soon I heard Tyler through a mic in the background before Moo answered.  
"I was just wondering if you want to play some games with Vanoss, L.C., Wildcat, and Basically. Would you like to play?" Moo asked, I felt bad we never told Moo our real names but the rest of us know each other's faces, but Moo has no clue, so we don't know his name or face. _I wish I knew, we all do_.  
"Sure, I will a while. My sister has to fix the Internet before I can play," I sighed in defeat.  
"We will wait, and after we record we're going to play truth or dare. Are you in, but I can't do it. I have an exam tomorrow, so I can't play long," he shyly rambled, _yep I wish I knew who this awkward person is outside Youtube_.  
"Okay, you can tell the guys I'm in," I answered.  
"Okay call us when you're on," Moo responded, I could tell there was a smile on his face. Moo soon ended the call, I sighed as I got up from my bed. I would be starting school next week. Marcel told us that he has a buddy named Brock, he says that he never looks anyone in the eye. Weird. I started to walk to my door, when my door was busted open. Revealing my little sister, Sarah. Her eyes were wide, and she looked very excited about something.  
"What, Sarah?" I asked in shock.  
"Well I fixed the Internet, and we know who your buddy is for school! And your starting school earlier too!" she happily yelled.  
"Okay.... and tell me who it is later and when later. After I'm done hanging out with the guys. Okay?" I asked annoyed, starting earlier at least I will see Marcel.  
"Yeah, I can tell you later. Oh and say hi to Moo for me!" Sarah shrugged happily as she skipped out of my room.  
"Wait you know Moo, how?" I asked shocked.  
"Well when you passed out after playing with Moo and hung up. I called back, and we talked for an hour. He is so kind and shy, do not hurt that man! Or else!" Sarah warned, and I ignored it.  
"I'll do it, just shut up!" I sighed, _thank god it's quiet. Now time for friends!_


	2. Chapter One

I rubbed my eyes out of habit, causing me to rub out some of my sleepiness. I looked over at my clock to see it was six twenty am, only forty minutes for me to get ready and be at the bus stop. I was still tired from last night, playing games with the guys. Then I realized that today was Tuesday, I have to be at Brock's place in ten minutes! Fuck! I shot up like stepping into a jump scare. I got my bag and shoes. Good thing I planned ahead and put on today's cloths before I passed out last night. Thank god! I ran quickly out my front door, as my mother hollered at that she loved me. I sped down my driveway and on route to Brock's place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was panting as I reached the door, I forgot how big this place was! I just..., he has a fucking butler! A fucking butler!

"Hello, we have been expecting you," the butler spoke as he opened the door moments before. 

"Well, hello," I responded with a small yawn as my stomach grumbled.

"Well, sir Marcel. Would you like to join in with eating breakfast with this family?" he asked moving his body out off the door frame.

"Um, will it be okay with them?" I shrugged.

"They are fine with it, so if you could walk with me," he said walking off.

I slowly walked behind the butler, the halls were big and full of pictures. I was shocked to see that only a few pictures so far had Brock in them. Is there a reason? And look he is never close to anyone in these pictures, and looks like his smile is fake? I wounder why? Then the butler turned to the left, that lead us into a spacious kitchen. Full of cooks and delicious foods.

"Sir Marcel, pick anything you would like to eat. And today the bus was canceled, so you will be riding with us to school today. So you don't have to be in a big hurry to eat your food," the butler turned to look me in the eye, he looked like he was in his forties and wore a nice grey hat to go with his tux.

"Thank you, mister...?" I implied.

"Sark, just call me Sark," he answered, walking away to talk to one of the cooks.

Sark huh, well I guess I will see you later. I walked over to all of the different food options. They all looked delicious, and I couldn't pick. Then someone stood next to me, Brock. I looked over at him, he was looking at the food options too. But it looked like he never ate yet, like he was waiting for me.

"Hey, Brock? What are you having?" I asked nervously, looking down at the grey tiles.

"The Eggs Benedict, it's really good. You should try some," Brock insisted taking a plate of it. 

"Thanks, I'll try some," I answered taking a plate for myself, and followed Brock to the dining room.

Brock sat down at a table for two, so I sat across from him. So we sat in a comfortable silence, eating the delicious food. After we were finished Brock lead me outside. There was a fancy Ferrari in the driveway, that did lead to the backyard. Brock had his backpack slung over his right shoulder. I had mine fully on my back. Brock opened up the car door for me, I just looked at him in shock. I pointed to myself then into the car, Brock nodded with a smile. I quickly got in the car, I looked at the driver to see it was Sark. He looked at me with a smile.

I smiled back as Brock got into the car. Brock was wearing a green sweatshirt and jeans, while I was wearing a maroon t-shirt and black pants. I looked at my phone's clock, it was six fifty we had to be at school in thirty minutes. And normally our bus was always late to school, but it looks like we will be early today. Yes! 

~~~~~_________~~~~~_________~~~~~

I looked over at Marcel his head low and asleep. The bell rung telling the school first hour was over, and startling Marcel out of his wits. I couldn't laugh, his reaction scared me as the bell is and was to him. He looked up at me, his eyes bloodshot. I looked away in fear, then a ding sounded from his phone. I looked back at him, a happy smile on his face.

"Brock, we have to go get a friend of mine from the office. You are also his buddy, isn't it great!" Marcel cheered.

"Okay let's go get him," I answered, why! Please, I'm going to die because of this! Kill me now, someone!

We got our stuff and headed out to the office. The halls were crowded, people bumped into me as I tried not to scream. But once we got to the office, there was a kid with a hockey mask on his face. It looked like the one my friend Delirious wears in GTA 5. He looked up at me with wide blue eyes, I held back a shiver from going down my spine.

Marcel was smiling, and was extremely happy. Marcel helped the new boy up, then hugged him. Yep they know each other, just please don't talk to me!

"Jonathan, meet Brock. Brock meet Jonathan," Marcel introduced, Jonathan and I shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Jonathan," I shyly smiled, damn he's scary!

"You can call me Jon if you like, Brock," Jonathan laughed, sounding a lot like my friend Delirious.

~~~~~~~~~

"Hey um, Brock. So Jonathan was wondering if you would like to show him some of the secret places here?" Marcel had asked as he just sat down from returning his lunch tray.

"Sure, we will have to talk to our next few teachers for our classes before we do. Or I just could ask my mom to ask for us," I answered it, not looking away from my food.

"Cool, could you ask Brock?" Jon asked after he brought his fist down on the table making a loud thud. 

"Sure, just a second," I responded while taking out my phone.

Quietly I started asking my mom, I sent my question. My mom didn't take long to answer with a sure. I got up from my spot and threw away the rest of my bagged lunch. I knew that Marcel and Jon were following me as we walked out of the lunch room. Slowly I made my way to the first secret place. 

~~~~~~~~~

I looked at Jonathan and Marcel. Laughing and happy, talking about something. I didn't bother to listen to them. They soon turned to the office while I went to my next hour class. I slowly walked in and to the back of the class to where I sat. My head was full of worry as my phone buzzed. I carefully grabbed my phone and looked at the new notification. It was from Vanoss.

'Hey guys, I'm going to record later. Does anyone want to play? It's GTA.'

Vanoss, why at this time? Class just started for me. Lucky for Marcel and Jonathan they left for home, since Jon and Marcel have away game, for hockey or something sporty. Oh and of course Wildcat answers first.

'Sure, I will. But I most likely will be late.'

Okay who is next, but it might as well be me.

'Hey I can't, my last class just started. Then I have things I have to take care of. Like an English paper, then studying for my History test tomorrow, sorry guys.'

I let out a sigh, it was quiet in the room. People were waiting for our teacher, Adam. He doesn't like us using his last name, so we call him by his first name. I looked back down at my phone.

'Well, join us if you can, Moo. But talk to ya later. And good luck on your test tomorrow. Now I'm just stuck with a pig.'

'Yeah, talk to later, and good luck man. And fuck you, Vanoss!'

I held back a laugh as my teacher walked in and started writing on the board. Adam had brown short hair, a beard, and dark hazel eyes. Once he was done writing on the board he turned to us. A smile was on his face. I shivered as it got a little bigger and when his eyes traveled across the room. He closed his eyes and let his smile fade, his expression changed from happy or something to serious. I shivered again. How people can do that is beyond me. He seemed to take a double take back at the board.

"As you know, we are having a test tomorrow. I can see some of you are still shocked. But as of now, I would love it if you would turn in last night's homework. I would like them in a neat, alphabetical pile. What are you waiting for, go!" Adam ordered, getting up I followed two people. I guess that they never knew about the assignment, or they just didn't want to do it.

There was three different papers, not including mine. I picked them up and put them in alphabetical order by last name. I was at the top of the stack, followed by three other people. Not caring now I went back to my seat and sat down. Adam pulled down on his blue sweater as he cleared his throat. 

"I see that most of you never did the homework. So for the four people that had theirs today, have an instant A on he or she's test tomorrow. So they get to do what they want tomorrow. But as for the ones who didn't turn it in, you just doubled the test's importance to your grade. And no buts, also for the four students, you don't have to do tonight's homework. That has now been doubled," he seemed to yell as he turned his back to us, his voice was calm but sent chills down my spines," And, Brock, can you come here please?"

Everyone seemed to stare at me, following my movements. Whenever Adam calls us to come talk, you’re in major trouble. I got up, looking calm but petrified. I carefully walked down to him, his appearance became more menacing. Not having any guts but going on anyway I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to face me and made a same hand gesture to go outside the classroom. I quietly made my way out of the room, Adam followed close behind. 

Once we made it out the door I let out a shaky sigh, my voice sounding small, "What did I do?"

"Nothing, you did nothing wrong," Adam smiled as he put his hands on my shoulders. I wanted to run off, scream, or even push him away and cry. But I stayed still, looking into his brown eyes. He seemed to look deeper into my eyes, looking into my mind. Then he quickly took his hands off my shoulders, "Oh, sorry I never knew your fear. Or that it was that bad none to less. I'm sorry for that."

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. But how do you know? Was it in my eyes?"

He nodded yes, and looked at the ground, "You know, I'm here for you. I understand, and if you have to speak in class, tell them to tell me and you can do it in front of me. No one else, and do you know Marcel and Jonathan?"

"Thank you so much Adam. And yes, I know them, why?" I smiled, I finally got the guts to look up to see face. A smile was planted there.

"Well can you tell them tomorrow that they don't have a test. Because they have to deal with you, and also it wouldn't be fair. And tell them I say hi, and you can call me Nanners," he smiled as he opened the silver doorknob with his right hand.

I followed and quickly got back to my seat. I looked at my phone, there were so many messages. A hundred to be a safe estimation. As I scrolled through them, I saw Basically talk about their win. He said it was an easy win, Del seemed to agree with him. Weird. 

The bell rung as everyone bolted out the door. I grabbed my stuff and headed out to my locker. I felt people push and shove me in the hall. I bumped into people. Everyone was a jumbled mess, I wanted to scream, I wanted to run and cry. But I held it in, I kept my pace, right, left, right, left. 

Once I got to my locker I opened it quickly putting in a three digit code. It opened and put my stuff in my backpack, took out my bag. I closed and locked my locker, and left with my backpack on my shoulder and left for Sark. Rushing out the pickup door I spotted Sark and the blue Ferrari. Walking as calmly as I could I walked to the car. I opened the door and got in. Closing myself off from the people outside the car, I closed the door. 

I was unable to shake my scared feeling off. As if I was still being watched. I could feel a tear holding so much emotions slip down my face. I broke, I started to sob quietly as Sark drove off somewhere, I couldn't tell. I heard Sark stop the care, open and close the door, and he came back after a few minutes of myself crying. 

“Brock, here. It's your favorite, and if your mother asks about what happened today. I’ll leave out this part, and later your parents and I are going back to your school. With you along. I’ll watch you, from afar. So don't worry sir,” Sark said handing me a small cup of soothing tea, I took a sip. It had sugar and some cream. The way I like it.

“Th-thank you, S-sark,” I choked out with small sniffles. My cheeks were red and my eyes puffy, “Can we use the back door today?”

“As you wish, sir Brock,” Sark said with a smile looking at me through the rear view mirror. I never seemed to see that he waved as we past the small café. I let a small smile cross my face as I turned to watch as we past trees that never ended. 

__________

“So how was school today, Marcel? Jonathan?” I asked sitting down in one the cafés many outside tables chairs 

“It was fun, Brock, our buddy showed us some of the secret places in the school. And we got out of third and fourth hour. And I think Jon scared him with his mask. But in all fairness Jon is scared of Brock too,” Marcel finished taking his seat.

“What do you mean by that?” I asked taking a sip of coffee. I he seemed to look at a blue Ferrari that just pulled out of a parking stop.

Marcel's face brightened as he smiled and waved at the car. He turned back and replied with, “Sorry that was Sark. But Brock is built like a fighter you know. Like his hands are big, yet soft looking. He has muscle and his eyes could kill. Man he could be scary if he wanted to. But he wouldn't, he’s a nice guy.”

“Who's Sark?” Tyler asked, scratching his cheek. 

“Yeah, who’s Sark?” Jon agreed, “You said nothing about Sark today.”

“Well he’s Brock’s butler. And I wouldn't talk about him in front of Brock. Who knows Brock could hate him or something. But more about you Jon. Why did you come to school today? And not like next week like you said you would?” Marcel finished punching Jon in the arm lightly.

“Because my mom decide to make me go today because of the game. Like she could’ve dropped me off at the school, it would've been fine. But no today it was, and are parents going to the thing for school. We know Brock is going, most likely. For one he sounds rich. Two, his parents have time don’t they or something, right?” Jon sighed, “I asked because I’m going.”

“Yeah, I am too. Maybe we could meet up with Brock?” Marcel asked, his face scrunched up, looking all confused.

“Well can you stop talking, and show me a damned picture of Brock. I want to what the guy looks like!” Lui blurted out in a small burst of energy, “Right, Evan! I want to see the man that has my two best friends backs!”

“Yeah, I agree with the monkey, what does he look like?” I frowned, “If I don’t know them I don't trust them.”

Marcel sighed, taking out his phone. He seemed to unlock it and look through some pictures. Handing the phone to me, in the picture a guy was looking out the window of a fancy looking car. Most likely the Ferrari. He had a green sweatshirt, and a pair blue jeans. He had black hair, pale skin, chubby-ish cheeks, and I was unable to see his eyes. In fact it does look like this man works out. I past the phone to Tyler.

“So does, Brock play any sports?” I asked, tilting my head a bit to the right. 

“Nope, doesn't play any. He works out just to work out,” Marcel commented.

 

“Well that’s weird,” I commented in confusion trying to figure out why. Why he acks this way.

“He’s cute,” Lui interjected passing Marcel back his phone, “I can’t wait to see him in person.”

“Lui what the hell did you just say” Jon choked, as he spat out his soda.

“He is, and you’re cleaning that up!” Lui spoke as he gave Jon paper towels.

“Lui, he might not like you. Like I don’t even thinks he likes me as a friend. He’s rich maybe picky, you know. He’s smart and I’m not even close, Jon isn’t either,” Marcel commented, getting a hey from Del. 

“Well I don’t care, I like him. And you’ll have to deal with that,” Lui shrugged taking a sip of his soda. 

“Okay, anyway what else do you know about him?” I asked, taking mental notes of this Brock guy.

“Well for one, he likes reading. He likes dancing, and I think his family holds a masquerade every year. Second of all he loves his pet Silver and Rouge, I forgot what Silver was but Rouge is a huge dog. I don't remember what breed at the moment, but he talks about her and Silver a lot. I learned not to ask ‘what do you do at home’ real quick,” Marcel answered, a noticeable smile on his face.

“Why does he talk a lot?” Lui said taking sip of his small drink.

“Hell no, he never does! He’s so quiet and calm,” Marcel burst out running out of breath, ending with him gasping for air. 

“Calm down Marcel, there's no need for you act like that. And there is no use for yelling,” I responded while going over Brock and what I know, “and didn't you say he disliked eye contact?”

Marcel nodded his head, “Yeah he hates it, he gets so worked up if you make him look you in the eye.”

“Wow, why does he get so worked up about it? That's so stupid,” Tyler finally spat after we starred down Marcel.

“Hey, he probably has a very good reason for it!” Marcel defended and add, “And I’m just the messenger!”

I sighed as I looked at my watch, “Sorry to cut things short. I have to go back and help with chores back home. And if you run into him tonight, record him. Got it?”

“Sure, see ya later Evan,” Jonathan said getting up with me and walked to his car, with everyone in tow going to their cars.

~~~~~_______~~~~~_______~~~~~

I watched the clock, counting down the time I had left to be all by my lonesome. I didn't want to leave the safety of my room for the stupid parent teacher meetings. But thankfully I was aloud to walk around the schools inner garden, which holds my favorite hiding place. I just hope no one sees me go there, and find it. The clock ticked to the last five minutes of peace and fearlessness, before it would be thrown out the window into the terrifying world. I got up from my desk chair and grabbed my now charged phone. I walked to my door and stared hesitantly at the door handle. I let my shaky hand onto the handle, I held back a whimper as I pushed the handle down. My fingers bending in the process causing me to bit my lip, or I would of let out a small cry for help. I looked away and opened the door, I took a small step onto the hallway’s tiles.

I slowly made my way to the front door, I passed by the many pictures and painting on the walls. I never wanted to look at most of them, except a few which were painting of nature. But as I closer and closer to the front door I could hear my parents talking. They were talking about work, and my brother listened. Since he would inherit the business, no one seemed to notice me walking up to them, except for my brother. He closed his eyes and smiled, I smiled back, taking my place next to him. My parents soon notice I was present and left out the front door, my brother and I were close behind them. We made our way to the car and got in, I was thankful I always got the seat closest to the window. 

My brother sat to my left, and my mother next to him, leaving my dad to sit in the front with Sark. I watched out the window when my brother started talking to mom about his job. My dad and Sark talked about a raise in Sark’s paycheck, Sark told my dad he had enough, but my dad said he was giving him raise anyway. For my family time was flying by fast, while seconds felt like hours, and minutes felt like days. I just want to jump out of the car and go back to my room, where it’s safe.

But after a long ten minutes we were parked, and getting out of the car. My brother was close behind me, he was careful when came to me. I once heard him talk to my parents saying he wants to hug me and do things together, but he preferred my happiness if something deals with me. I was happy to think my brother wants me to be happy, even if it means to give up his. I would very rarely give him hugs or anything, as he knew it was hard for me to do anything around anyone. 

But as we walked I could see Marcel and Jonathan with their parents. I didn’t want to deal with them at the moment, I’m not ready to have a conversation with anything. But as we drew closer to them they noticed, they noticed me and waved. I timidly waved back, and I knew my brother saw it and took note. Marcel was the first to hug me when we made it to the school. Jonathan just waved holding up his phone, in a way you would record a video. I quickly forgot about it as Marcel got my attention again.

“Hey Brock, are you ready to get yelled at?” Marcel asked with a joking smile, I smiled back.

“Not really, but hey can you do?” I joked back, I already knew I wasn’t going to get yelled at, because I had all A’s. But I knew for a fact that Marcel would be killed with his History grade.

“Me too, Adam is going to kill me! Like he probably hates me, but you know it happens. So let's hope I can sneak away before anything starts,” Marcel laughed, I nodded slightly looking over the school.

“What is your favorite thing in the school?” I asked still staring at the giant tree.

“Well I like Adam’s classroom, but I dislike what we learn in there. And you?” Marcel asked back with a smile.

“The school’s garden, it's really nice there,” I said as my brother placed his hands on my shoulders.

“So you're the kid my brother talks about all the time. Don't worry, all good things. But if you don’t mind me asking, why are you recording him? He’s very camera shy, and I just want him to be comfortable at all times,” my brother said, I'll have to hug him later. To repay him for his help.

Marcel looked shocked, and with a sigh he responded, “Sorry, he never told us. But we, cough Jonathan cough, just want to record our high school experience here.”

I quickly placed my hands on my brother's, my way of saying a small but not finished thank you. His hand soon released my shoulders, squeezed my hands, nodded after staring at them immensely, and walked back over to my parents.

“Your brother is scary, and I never knew you had a brother!” Jonathan exclaimed in a hushed voice, so my brother couldn't hear.

That was very unlikely, my brother can hear everything, “No he just gets a little protective with me. I am his only brother, but he’s cool when you know him.”

“Nice, I-” “Marcel let's go!” Marcel's mother yelled as she walked into the school, “got to go. See you later!” he yelled as he was dragged away.

“Bye! Have fun!” I laughed, then Jonathan soon took my attention, “Was it awkward watching Marcel and I talk or…?”

“No it was fine, I guess. Like it's nice to sit here and do nothing,” he said with a shrug, the camera still pointed at me.

“So when are Marcel and your friends going to be in school. Like I know they are, but in classes? And didn't you guys say they are taking some of our ‘hard’ classes,” I said making air quotes when I said hard. It was hard for Jonathan and Marcel for sure, but I felt like it wasn't even close to hard.

“Ummmm, next week sometime. Why?” Jon asked tilting his head to an angle.

“I was just thinking if they need help, I could help them,” I lied, I didn’t want to meet them. I don’t even want to be around anyone, but I have to act nice to them.

“Sure, I'll tell them that. Because don’t you like have all A’s?” Jon agreed. I nodded my head yes.

“Well you should go, or you're going to get an ear full,” I laughed, “and anyways I got to go.”

Jon choked and turned off the camera as he quickly looked for his parents. I sighed as I quickly walked over to Sark. He smiled as he followed me into the school. We walked through the halls to stop in front of the school's garden. I looked through the clear glass doors, spotting the tree in the center. I pushed open the doors and ran in. Instantly climbing the tree, limb after limb I made it. I made it to my favorite spot, where I can sir and watch the clouds at launch. Or to watch the stars on nights like this, and noticed how much I was holding in, I was shaking. I let it out, tears lightly drizzled down my face. I stared out into the stars asking for help. 

They only shined brighter in the black night. I cold breeze hit my skin, relaxing while the stars danced in the sky. I shooting star shot through the sky, I wished to be happy in the near future. A wish I knew that could never come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I updated finally, how did you like it? Any thing I need to fix? But I hoped you liked this chaper, and until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading what I have, my updates will be slow but long. I think. X3  
> But talk to you next time.


End file.
